Northern Riojania
Northern Riojania The United Socialist States of Northern Riojania is an anarcho-syndicalistic republic on an island in the Konores in the eastern Pacific, north of the Kingdom of Riojania. It is a democratic, anarcho-syndicalistic republic build on the ideas of Anarcho-communism. It emerged as a result of the Split of Riojania in 1968. Northern Riojanias economy is state controlled and based on Socialism, in contradiction to the economy of its southern neighbour Riojania, whose economy is highly liberal. Riojania was first inhabited by indigenous peoples of the Pacific Ocean before European exploration. It was first colonized by Spain in 1812, but due to a high demand for liberty, quickly gained indepence from Spain in 1838. The Kingdom of Riojania was established in 1839, and gained its constitution in 1842. In 1942, the United States of America used the ports of Riojania as naval bases, but long after World War II was over, many sailors stayed in Riojania, which led to an increase in the economy of the country. Ruling King José III. gained the most of this increase in economy, which was by many believed to be unjust and unfair, leading to far-right and far-left riots throughout the 50s. In 1957, the King was assassinated by the soviet spy Sergej Kroski, which led to the Riojanian Civil War, which lasted from 1958 to 1967, and ended with the seperation of the isle in a anarchistic northern half and a autocratic southern half. Etymology The name "Northern Riojania" derives from the adjective northern, indicating Northern Riojania owning the northern half of the island of Riojania, and the name Riojania, which is the name the spanish conquisitador Leopoldo Rodrigues gave the island upon discovering. History : Main article: History of Riojania Bones found on the island of Riojania suggest that humans first may have settled down on the island at least 5,000 years ago. The first larger settlements were probably constructed on the oceanside, with inland exploration coming much later, around 1000 to 800 BC. 'Riojanian tribes' The first indication of Rioanian language, so called Proto-Riojanian, can be found as long as 2600 years ago, with engraved symbols being found on tools and stones. The first tribes that formed on Riojania probably were hunters and gatheres , with agriculture only used rarely or never until the arrival of the Europeans in 1811. Many archeological founds suggest that the tribes inhabitating the island most likely where polytheistic , as multiple temple and shrine ruins were found on the island. 'European discovery and colonization' Riojania was discovered in 1811 by the spanish conquisitador Leopoldo Rodrigues. He named the isle "Riojania" after La Rioja , a province in the north of Spain, his home. Spain began establishing a colony in 1812, mainly to have secure naval trading bases in the Pacific Ocean, but also to start the production of cotton , which was abandonded shortly afterwards due to the missing profits. 'Struggle for Independence' 'First independence movements' In 1834, the people of Riojania, which at this point where ethnically mixed (Spanish and native Riojanian), started debating the idea of gaining independence from the Spanish Crown. The 24st of June 1837 marked the day when the demand for independence grew so huge that an angry mob stormed the colonial fort of Riojania and captured the governor . After the arrest of the governor, there were multiple clashes and terrorist-attacks between far-left , far-right , ultra-catholic, ultra-paganistic , pro-hispanic and monarchistic groups known as "Los Disturbios" (The Unrest). The Unrest only lasted for two weeks - even so, the estimated death toll ranges from 1,000 to 1,200 lives. The Unrest ended abruptly with the spanish invasion at Puerto de la Bahía (today known as Bayport) at July 9th. At the Battle of Bayport, all pro-independence groups united against the pro-hispanic group and the spanish army - resulting in the defeat of the spanish army and the retreat of all spanish landforces. The Spanish Armada sourrounded the island for the next few months until the 31st of Octobre 1837, when an informal white peace was signed between the captain of the Armada, Carlito Cristián de Guzmán, and the leader of the Independence Movement, Bartolomé Abaroa. 'Formation of the Kingdom of Riojania' The white peace agreement between Bartolomé Abaroa and Carlito Cristián de Guzmán was followed by the declaration of the Communal Republic of Riojania (CRR) on November 1st, the Riojanian State of Riojstan (RSR) and the The Kingdom of Riojania, both on November 3rd, and the Democratic Republic of Poco España (DRPE) on November 4th 1837. From November 1837 to January 1838, the CRR and the RSR launched multiple attacks on the respective villages. This aggression from both sides ended with the beheading of one of the most influential revolutioners in the CRR, Guadalupe Jordà. Following the execution, the RSR occupied many villages of the CRR, which led to the dissolution of the CRR on January 16th 1838. The Kingdom of Riojania agreed to a funding program proposed by the United Kingdom on December 25th. Shortly after that, the DRPE and the Kingdom of Riojania agreed to form a united kingdom with Spanish as the official language. This united, strong kingdom held most of the territorial resources and manpower, and, as a direct result, invaded the RSR with ease from summer 1838 to spring 1839. The following opression of the ethnically pure riojanians in the region is reason for unrest still today. Holding all of the riojanian territories, King José I. declared the united Kingdom of Riojania on the first of January 1839. 'The official permit of independence and the first constitution (1842)' From 1839 to 1842, King José I. cultivated the landscape of Riojania, resulting in more farms and less forests. The small village of Nuevo Madrid was destructed completely and the area flattened, and for the next five years, the construction of Riojo, the capital, began. On the 18th of March in 1842, a spanish ship unexpectedly arrived at Ciudad de Libertad, today known as Kropotkinia, and with it a royal messenger, who handed over the Permit of Independence to José I. on the construction site of Riojo. This event later became known as El Permiso. Inspired by the triumph of indepence and the formation of many formerly spanish democratic countries, José I. and his advisors decided to gather a national assembly to discuss and form a national constitution. This first national assembly took place in a warehouse owned by a carpet merchant. The constitution, which contained multiple articles assuring the civil rights of the people of Riojania and establishing a two-house-parliamentary system, with the King as the head of state, was signed by all members of the national assembly and King José I. on May 9th 1842. 'World War I' In World War I, Riojania served as a defence position for the UK against potential German fleet attacks. Ruling King José II. agreed to the usage of all Riojanian ports in exchange for the extension of the monetary help agreement of 1837. Despite this agreement the UK canceled the monetary help agreement in 1918, with the end of WWI. During this time, Riojania shifted in the focus of the US-american navy generals, who saw a good opportunity for a future fleet base use. 'World War II' In World War II, the US-american navy quickly requested the aid of Riojanian officials in using Riojanias ports, to prevent an attack at US-american territory led by the Japanese. The US Navy quickly deployed multiple ships and marines to many ports in Riojania, especially in the north of the isle. In exchange to this, Riojania received financial aid and medical supplies, which produced a population growth. In World War II, no battle was fought on Riojanian ground between US-americans or allies and Japanese soldiers or their respective allies. After the war, many former US-american marines stayed in Riojana and started a new life, kickstarting an american culture growth in northern Riojania aswell as an economic boost for the whole of the island, lasting almost a decade. 'The Great Riojanian Civil War (1958-1967)' 'Background (1952-1957) ' The economic boost that followed the settlement of US-American marines led to a prompt increase in various taxes; in 1952 the income tax for lower class and middle class citizens was higher than 75% while the income tax for the factory-owners and high class citizens stayed under 25%. The decision to raise the taxes was made by the at this time ruling King José III., who built a palace from 1952-1954 aswell as buying multiple supercars, paintings and gold figures depicting him or his family members, paying the expenses with tax money. Because of the lack of governmental funding of infrastructure and health, the economic boost quickly weared off, leaving many workers unemployed and resulting ultimatively in the Great Riojanian Depression (1953-57), the worst financial crisis in the history of Riojania. The general happiness with King José III. sank to a minimum in 1956, when multiple labor unions were formed. From 1955 to 1958, clashes between communists, anarchists, police forces, Royal Guards and fascists were happening on a regular basis. Clashes reached a climax on August 24th when Soviet spy Sergej Kroski asssassinated King José III., the event that marked the beginning of the Great Riojanian Civil War. 'First Period of War (1958-1961)' The first period of the civil war was marked by the creation of factions such as the "Riojanian Anarchist Syndicate" (Sindicato Anarquista Riojan, SAR) , the "Loyal Volunteers of Riojania" (Voluntarios Leales de Riojania, VLR), the "Communist Party of Riojania" (Partido Comunista de Riojania, PCR) the "Raor Somsra Volunteers" (Leales Raor Somsra, LRS) and many others. In the northern half of the country, especially in the coastal regions, many people sympathized with the leftist groups, such as the SAR or the PCR. The population around the river followed the fascist Sombreros Púrpura (SP), a extremist guerilla group dedicated to end monarchy, fight bolshevism and install a more efficient, fascist authoritarian regime. In Riojstan, the LRS gained many followers, and started securing ground by establishing outposts, road blocks and militia camps. While the LRS was immediately attacked by Riojanian government forces and failed to expand its territory, the SAR and the PCR located in the north of Riojania were much more successful. In the first two weeks, the SAR managed to gain control over more than 13.000 km² of land, and the PCR gained control of vast areas of forest. On the 15th of September, militia leaders of both groups shook hands in Quitelo. From this point on, both actors would intensify cooperation with the other, eventually resulting in the Workers Reunion Day on the 19th of September, an event which would formally unite both territories into a unified and central administration based in Bayport. Atrocities commited by the Raor Somsra Soon after establishing control over the peninsula of Riojstan, the LRS began a chauvinist racial campaign praising those Riojanians who were of "native blood" while simultaneously questioning the loyalty of "mixed-blood" Riojanians or those of "foreign blood". This anti-foreigner propaganda developed into a series of progroms and killings of Riojanians of European or American descent. On the 5th of February 1959, a peaceful demonstration protesting the anti-foreigner stance of the LRS was violently repressed by cavalry, killing ten and injuring 24 people, an event later becoming known as "Silent Thursday". On the 13th of May 1960, several villages and a few towns, namely Sanara, Dikodia and Juu'q, were raided and the entire male population was executed. This massacre, ordered as an act of retribution for accused collaboration with foreigners, left behind a body count of 563 and was dubbed "Blood Run". Later in the war, on the 8th of April 1962, a refugee camp was set on fire and the remaining victims were killed by members of the LRS, leaving a death count of 294. This case was brought in front of the International Criminal Court in The Hague in 1984, and in 1986 and 1987, five of the leaders that gave the orders that day were sentenced to a life long jailtime. Geography Northern Riojania owns the northern half of the island of Riojania, with the Kingdom of Riojania bordering to the south. The island itself is located in the Konores, in the eastern Pacific. The island Riojania is actually made up of multiple isles, two larger ones and multiple smaller ones. The largest island is called Riojania, hence the name of the group of islands. The second largest island is the island of Zaerai, a mostly uninhabited island containing a large rainforest, the Zaerai Jungle. Located between the western islan Zaerai and the eastern island Riojania is the small island of Bardun. On the western side of Riojania, the peninsula of Riojstan is located. 'Climate' The climate is tropical: hot and humid in the rainy season and cooled by the trade winds in the dry season. Rainforests cover most of the islands, with some mountains in the center, and sand beaches on the seaside. 'Urbanization' Politics Riojania is